A new life as a CHERUB agent
by x.Diamond-Tears.x
Summary: Lucy Brickell is 11 years old she lives with her abusive father and her mother is dead. but weeks after living in a childrens home she soon wakes up to a new home where children are trained to be spies! This place is called CHERUB. No Flames please!
1. Chapter 1

The warm September air brushed Lucy's skin as she trudged on down the path. School had finished and all Lucy wanted to do was take as long as she could so she didn't have to encounter him, Lucy sighed as she remembered what had happened at school.

She was only in year 6 but she was already getting in a lot of trouble recently, especially with her maths teacher Mrs Clinton. Lucy never enjoyed maths so spent most of the lesson writing poetry and not paying attention; Mrs Clinton had caught her many times and gave her warnings but this time she had enough of it and gave Lucy a letter that she had to give to her parents involving with her behaviour.

As the word parent came into her head Lucy started to think about her mum. Lucy new her mum had died in a car crash when she was about 4 but that was it, she was hardly mentioned by her dad and the closest Lucy had got was a few photo's.

Lucy hugged herself as she approached the block of flats, maybe her dad was with some friends, Lucy hoped as she went up the stairs. She soon approached the 6th floor and came to door 6B, Lucy withdrew a key from her coat pocket and opened the door.

As Lucy stepped inside the smell of alcohol and drugs hung in the air, Lucy looked in disgust as she saw cans of beer on the floor and packets of white powder spewed over the table.

Lucy looked over at her father snoring loudly on the sofa with a can of beer in his hand. Ever since her mum died Lucy's dad started acting depressed and had soon gotten into drugs, causing his personality to completely change.

He would start hitting Lucy whenever his anger was triggered, and then soon threaten to not mention anything.

Lucy wondered if giving her father the letter would cause him to lash out on her again. She then mentally told herself off, of course her father would lash out, but she had to do it anyway, or she could be punished even more. Lucy walked slowly to her dad, she tapped his shoulder until she noticed his eyes opened, she saw how he clutched his head while groaning, probably a hangover.

"What the hell do you want" her father yelled; Lucy just looked at her feet as she quietly handed him the letter, he snatched the letter out of Lucy's grasp and then studied it, his frown had turned into scowl as he looked at Lucy then back at the letter.

"What's this!" her father raged "did I bring you up to be an idiot."  
Lucy look at her shoes "n-no."  
"Then why am I getting a letter from your teacher saying how much of an idiot you are in class!" her father fumed.  
Lucy felt tears wanting to fall but she held them back.

She soon felt a hard smack across her cheek, she stumbled backwards ohmost tripping over her own two feet on the impact.

The pain soon came as she put her hand on her cheek where her dad slapped her, she still held back her tears as her cheek felt hot.  
"Teaches you to be an idiot" he said "now go to your room and if this ever breathes out to anyone you will be sorry."

Lucy nodded and walked to her room; when the door was closed she crawled to her bed and softly cried into her pillow until she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is my second chapter I've realised that in the previous chapter I hadn't done a disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub if I did then I wouldn't of made Kyle leave, but I do own my signed Cherub poster and my Cherub books 

Chapter 2

As Lucy walked to school she tried to keep her face hidden within her scarf, the red mark on her cheek had soon formed into a bruise over night and if anyone had found out her dad did it then she would be in the most trouble of her life.

She had soon arrived at the school gates. She was in year 6 so she had to walk over to the junior playground trying her best to avoid the infants. She stayed sat down on a bench until the bell rung for lesson time. As everyone walked to class Lucy held onto her scarf tighter, afraid that the bruise would somehow show.

Lucy was relieved to see that Mrs Clinton wasn't teaching her today. Instead it was Miss Parsons, who unlike Mrs Clinton didn't care about homework being at its best or if you talked during class. As Lucy sat down, Miss Parsons gave her a questioning look "Lucy could you please take off your scarf" Lucy just shook her head holding onto her scarf even more, Miss Parsons sighed "Lucy you're not allowed to wear scarves indoors so please take it off."

"Please can I wear it just this once" Lucy pleaded.

"I'd like to say yes but its school policy that you take your scarf off" Miss Parson said.

"No!" Lucy shouted "I mean please just this once."

"I'm sorry Lucy but no now take it off" Miss Parsons sighed even louder as she saw Lucy refuse; she walked over and reached out to pull the scarf off.

"Let go of me!" Lucy yelled "I said I want to keep the scarf on!"

"Now Lucy behave" Miss Parsons said as she struggled to keep the 11 year old under control, finally her finger caught hold of the scarf and she pulled it off to see a purple bruise on Lucy's cheek.

Lucy had quickly covered it back up praying that nobody had seen it, unfortunately most children in the class had caught a glimpse. Miss Parsons's face was white with shock; she wondered how the bruise might have formed.

The rest of school felt weird to Lucy as people started gossiping about the bruise, some said that Lucy had gotten into a big fight, others said that she fell out of a tree and landed on her face. During lessons people stared and Lucy felt even more awkward.

Finally it was the afternoon registration and Lucy felt as if she was about to leave the most awkward moment of her life. As she was about to leave the class Miss Parson called "Lucy may I have a word," Lucy was hoping it wasn't about the bruise on her cheek.

"Lucy" Miss Parson said "would you like to explain about what happened."

"About what?" Lucy asked dumbly she knew what it was about.

"About your cheek" Miss Parsons stated "really Lucy what happened are you being bullied?"

"No."

"Then what, it cannot be that you've tripped" Miss Parsons said as she looked Lucy straight in the eye. Lucy didn't know what to do she couldn't tell her that her dad did it.

"I know that you live alone with your dad, did you get into a row with him?" Miss Parsons questioned.

Lucy just played with her skirt unsure about how to answer.

"Lucy everything you say will be between you and me, unless it's something really important then I may have to confront the headmaster" Miss Parsons soothed "Please just tell me what happened."

Lucy didn't know what to say, maybe telling her the truth might be good "my dad did it" she mumbled.

Miss Parsons just nodded "I see has this happened before?" Lucy just nodded her head.

"Lucy" Miss Parsons started "I know this might be hard but...I may have to inform the police."

After hearing this Lucy head shot up, her face clearly showing she was scared "Lucy what your father is doing is wrong and he shouldn't be free to keep doing this."

"But if he finds out it was me who told you I'll be in serious trouble!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't worry" Miss Parsons said as she put a hand on Lucy's shoulder "I'm sure you won't get hurt."


End file.
